


Faded Game (1)

by Yunjuna



Series: Melody Project & Faded Game(s) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunjuna/pseuds/Yunjuna
Summary: Minho and Chan's love story journey start with a game... but Chan's past is coming back to him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Melody Project & Faded Game(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Faded Game (1)

When Chan woke up, he felt a weight on his chest. He looked towards it and discovered Minho's tuft of hair. "Oh... It looks like I've become a pillow during the night." Without being able to help himself, he kissed the tuft of hair and felt Minho move on his chest. His heart pounded because of the fear of waking him up, but luckily it wasn't the case, "I shouldn't do this, I'm not supposed to be tender with him, I'm supposed to teach him a lesson."

Chan then looked at the ceiling, thinking if he should wake up Minho or not and if so how? For minutes his eyes were glued to the ceiling and he let out a sigh every now and then. Still having no idea what he should do, he decided that looking at the ceiling was not very useful after all. He looked around to see if the others were awake but found empty mattresses instead. Chan began to think about where they could be. 

It was a school day, so it was possible that they had been there. However, since Felix had said yesterday that they were all off school for a week to prepare for the Melody Project, the assumption that they went to school was not plausible.

After a while of brooding, Chan concluded that it was better to wake up Minho. He then began to shake him gently but with a little force as he was supposed to wake him up and not rock him, but it was in vain.

Suddenly, he had an idea, a mischievous smile appeared on his face, "This should probably work." He brought his mouth close to Minho's ear and chewed it. Within a minute, Minho woke up with a start, holding his ears and glaring at Chan. Chan felt like laughing, Minho's face that was supposed to show his anger was quite cute and his ears had turned red.

Before Chan could explain, he saw a smile appear on Minho's face and the next moment Minho was kissing his ear. It was Chan's ears that turned red this time. 

"What-what do you think you're doing," Chan asked in a much less firm manner than he thought he was doing.

Minho chuckled, "I'm teaching my dumbass boyfriend how to make a good morning kiss."

Chan arched an eyebrow thinking, "It's not what I wanted to do, but I guess he still got me since I don't know what to say." 

"Ah, and the others have gone shopping so that Felix can teach us how to culinary arts so you don't have to worry. They told us yesterday that they would go without us, but obviously you didn't listen to them at the time," Minho explained, as if he had read Chan's mind earlier.

"Oh... I see," Chan, simply said. 

Chan wondered if Minho had superpowers to be able to read his mind or if Chan was just like an open book but before he could ask him which of his assumptions was right, he got hit by a pillow.

He stared at the guilty one, gawking. 

"That's for waking me up from my wonderful dream." 

"But-" 

"There is no but. Though, I have to admit that even if I was really pissed off, I'm glad I made you blush. That's why to spice up our new relationship I think we should play the game of who can make the other one more flustered." 

"What!? But-" 

"As I said earlier, there are no buts. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right back. In the meantime go put away the mattresses," Minho said with a huge smile on his lips and walked off to one of the bathrooms without turning around. 

Chan just stood there staring into the void, still speechless. When he finally fully realized what had just happened, he put his head on his pillow to filter out his cry of rage. When he had finished, he got up and began to lift a mattress and put it back in its place, sighing, defeated. "Somehow... I'm beginning to think I'm the one who's going to be taught a lesson."

Lee Minho (1) , Bang Chan (0). The game had begun.

About 30 minutes later, the mattresses were all put away and Minho was out of the bath. Ch decided to take a shower while waiting for the others to arrive. When he got out of the shower and finished getting ready, he went back to the living room but was surprised not to find Minho there. As he was about to shout his name to ask where he was, Chan heard voices coming from the kitchen. He realized that the others had returned. Chan immediately went to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen he saw that everyone was already cooking. What were they cooking ? He didn't know that, but he was going to ask, "What are you cooking and why didn't you wait for me?" 

"Oh! Channie-hyung! I just briefly explained to them what I had learned in my culinary studies and I decided that we would focus on the presentation of the dishes since it is a way art, creativity can be showcased and also we shouldn't neglect the taste," Felix said.

"So we have three dishes to make, or rather one dish, the tteokbokki and two desserts, cookies and brownies," continued Hyunjin. 

"We wanted to make Bingsu but we forgot the ice cream and fillings," concluded Changbin. 

"Um... And who makes what?" Asked Chan. 

"You, my angel, will make cookies with me. Changbin and Felix will make the brownies, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jisung will make the tteokbokki and Jeongin will film. Actually he has already started filming, so time for you to start to cook too babe," said Minho, winking at him. 

"Here we go again," thought Chan, when he felt a warmth on his ears, his ears were red again. It's not like it's the first time someone used pet names with him or winked at him, but it took him by surprise.

Chan lowered his head and rubbed his ears as if he could get rid of the redness by doing so. He guessed that Minho must have a smirk on his face, so he did his best not to cross his eyes as he walked towards him and even when he arrived next to him. Chan, however, felt when Minho left to go and get something. When Minho came back, Chan felt something go around his neck and then around his hip. It was an apron that Minho had just put on him. 

"Hey, angel, I'm going to guide you and we're going to make heart-shaped cookies together to represent love," said Minho as he stood behind Chan, his arms encircling him to take his hands. 

"Wh-why?" Chan said nervously. 

"Felix, thinks that Changbin and you can't be trusted when it comes to cooking, so we're both going to take care of you and I don't mind since it's always a pleasure to see your ears blushing, and up close it's even better."

Chan looked behind him, at least tried his best with Minho's arms and body imprisoning him. He saw that Felix was standing behind Changbin guiding him through each step and sighed, "Looks like it's a waste of time to argue, I had better resign myself," and so he did, letting Minho guide him through the preparation of the heart-shaped cookies, which didn't take long. 

When they finished, they both separated to help the other groups, but of course not without Minho making him blush again by giving him another kiss on the ear like he did this morning. 

It was noon, when they had all finished cooking. The tteokbokki was made from a special blend of the people who made it. They had each put an ingredient that they loved to eat, a mixture of different ingredients, a part of each boy, a dish made between friends. 

The brownies weren't just rectangles, there were also brownies in the shape of triangles placed on top of the rectangular ones to form a house, the house was supposed to represent the place where a family lived. 

Finally, the heart-shaped cookies were obviously to represent love. 

All three were on the table, patiently waiting to be devoured. It didn't take long before the boys sat down at the table but Chan and Jeongin had gone back to get drinks. When they came back they were bickering, nothing serious, just siblings stuff, seems like Chan took Jeongin favorite drink. The others didn't say anything and just looked at them and tried to suppress their laughter. Before they sat down, Chan pulled Jeongin's chair so that he fell to the floor, but he caught him before his butt touched the ground. 

"You see Minho-hyung! I told you that Chan-hyung was a real meanie," said Jeongin pouting.

"Oh? I didn't think that was the reason you called him a real meanie. I would have done the same thing in his place. It's just brotherly love, Innie. Besides, he caught you before you fell...I wouldn't have done that," replied Minho, chuckling. 

Hearing this and proud that his (fake) boyfriend was on his side, Chan stuck his tongue out at Jeongin. 

"You... act like a child, grow up a little," said Jeongin, rolling his eyes. 

"Nah. I'm fine acting like a child if it means I can keep teasing you," Chan said proudly. 

The others couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Jeongin and Chan were really a great source of entertainment.

Nevertheless, a few minutes later, they started to eat. It was a somewhat chaotic meal, Seungmin trying to tease Jeongin by flying his spoon to Jeongin's mouth like people do for babies. Felix was sharing his meal with Changbin at first, then they ended up eating from the same bowl. Jisung and Hyunjin ate quietly without paying attention to the others. 

As for Chan and Minho, Minho tried to feed Chan many times in vain but he seemed to be having fun since Chan's ears were red again due to embarrassment.

That is how lunch was spent. 

Then, as Minho, Jisung and Seungmin had to leave, they said goodbye to each other and promised to meet tomorrow at the university to discover the theater with Hyunjin. 

This time it was Minho who blushed when Chan came to give him a hug since he wasn't used to those and that is how the day ended with Minho winning the first day although Chan made up for it a bit at the end.

The next day, the second day went rather fast, at least from morning until noon. They went to university and spent most of the time watching Hyunjin do theater. Hyunjin went through the theater performances alone, playing two roles at a time for each play he showed to the others. They were very impressed and proud of him and showered him with applause and compliments. I had filmed all of Hyunjin's performances and the reactions of the others, after all they should not forget the Melody Project. 

Besides, they had learned this morning that the project was only a trial since they would have at least 5 months next year to prepare the project properly. So this time for the trial they had the right to just observe for some majors. These majors were theater, dance and music production. 

Leaving that aside, everything was going well, Minho and Chan were pretty quiet and neither of them had tried to make the other flustered of the day. 

Everything was going well... a little too well even. At least, until these people arrived.  
Even though they had booked the room, the time was limited and other people had to come and use the room after them. Among these people was Chan's ex-girlfriend who rushed over to Ch.

"Hi Sky ...", Chan simply said. 

He was very tense. 

"Hi Chan! It's been a long time! Would you like to stay and watch me do theater like before?" Sky asked cheerfully. 

Chan started to shake. He was starting to remember their relationship. The breakup. The reason. He had no desire to remember, and yet he couldn't help himself. Chan wanted to refuse her offer but nothing was coming out of his mouth. 

Suddenly, a hand took his trembling hand and then he heard his voice, Minho's voice pulling him out for a moment of those painful memories. 

"I'm sorry, but Chan-hyung and I have a date afterwards so it won't be possible." 

"Oh. I see. That's okay then next time," Sky said as she headed backstage with her friends.

While they were going there, Chan was beginning to relax, he thanked Minho inwardly, still not being able to say a word, then he heard this question that broke him. Once again. 

"It's him, isn't it? The one who wasn't at all like you thought he was. That's why you broke up with him, isn't it," said one of Sky's friends, not realizing the consequences of her words. 

Chan didn't want to. He didn't want to do that again . He didn't want to run away anymore. But it was too much for him. He hadn't been able to move on. He had not been able to forget those painful memories. That's why he had insisted that Minho shouldn't fall in love with him. Because Minho if Minho did. Minho will leave as the others. With the excuse that Chan wasn't like he thought. 

Before the others could understand what was going on. Chan ran out of the room. He needed to run away. He had to run away.

Chan arrived home very quickly. At least that's the impression he had. He didn't really know how, but he had run without stopping to reach his house. He was lucky that it was not very far from the University. 

However, all that was going through Chan's mind when he ran up the stairs to his room as fast as he could, was these words he had heard so many times. "You're not the way I thought you were. He was not as I thought he was." 

When he entered his room, he locked the door and threw himself into bed and there he burst into tears. He wept all the tears in his body. The memories, each one more painful than the other, took over his mind. "I was so happy yesterday, so at peace... but after all, the past will always come back to me. My fears will always be there ready to show up whenever I will try to get better. I don't deserve... to be happy. That must be that.."


End file.
